


When push comes to shove

by twisch



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll be quiet.” Jack ordered, quiet but lethal. Tony said no more, but smiled none the less. “And wipe that smirk off your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When push comes to shove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zidji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidji/gifts).



> I apologise in advance. I have no idea what I'm doing - this is the first explicit thing I've ever written for other people's eyes to actually see. The first thing involving two men.
> 
> It's also the first fanfiction I've written about something that I know ABSOLUTELY nothing about. I'm serious, I've never seen 24 once in my life. But Zidji asked me, and since it's PWP I thought it would be fine. Alright, so there's a little plot. But nothing that will even remotely change or affect anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway. Or not.
> 
> Oh, just read the damn thing.
> 
> Well.. here it goes...

He had been teasing him all day. Small glances, fleeting touches and subtle movements. They were almost invisible. But Jack had seen them. They were all for him of course, so nobody else would have noticed. He knew the signs all too well. And he was on the verge of taking the gun resting against his thigh and using it to put a bullet through his brain. They still had another hour of work left, and they both knew it.

“Tony.” Jack growled warningly when the younger man came up beside him, fingers gliding along the railing Jack was currently leaning against.

“Just thought I’d let you know”, he started, smirking slightly, “boss is letting us out early.”

Jack scoffed and pushed off the railing, walking away from the other man, but not before noticing the smug, satisfied expression on the other man’s face. True to his word, their boss did let them out early. Jack wasted no time; grabbing Tony by the arm and guiding him out of the office before he, or any of their colleagues, could ask what was going on. Tony knew better than to ask and therefore let himself be shoved into the passenger seat of Jack’s car.

“In a hurry somewhere?” Tony asked mockingly. He knew exactly what he was getting into. It wasn’t the first time they’d been through this. And if he got his way; it wouldn’t be the last.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll be quiet.” Jack ordered, quiet but lethal. Tony said no more, but smiled none the less. “And wipe that smirk off your face.”

It took them about 20 minutes to reach the apartment complex where Jack lived, and the entire ride was spent in silence. A thick, tense, sexually frustrated, silence. After parking and turning off the car, Jack was quickly out of it and on Tony’s side, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, locking behind him. His patience was wearing thin and Tony’s knowing glances didn’t help. He was going to make the man regret it; have him on his knees, begging for mercy.

When they finally reached the door to his apartment he let go of the younger man, shoving the key into the lock before opening the door, grabbing hold of the other man again and pulling him inside. He slammed the door shut and before Tony could even think of removing his jacket or shoes he was pushed roughly against the door, the edge of the door handle digging into his side and the wind knocked out of him. Jack was already halfway through removing his jacket when he regained his breath.

“You think you’re funny, huh?” Jack growled, throwing the jacket to the floor. He ripped the shirt open, ignoring the way some of the buttons flew around them in disarray. Tony sighed inwardly – it was one of his best shirts. Then again, he’d brought it all on himself.

“Do you think you can do whatever you want, and not be punished?” Jack hissed into the younger man’s ear, hands working on the belt perched around his hips. Tony kept quiet and moved his head, trying to steal a kiss off the older man but was continually avoided. Arousal pulsed through his veins as Jack’s hands finished the buckle and one big, rough hand palmed his half hard cock through his pants and he moaned. Eventually, Jack smirked against Tony’s neck giving it a chaste kiss.

“You’re not walking tomorrow…” he whispered and the words made Tony groan in both frustration and excitement at the same time. The hand on his crotch had his cock demanding all the blood in his body and his brain felt fuzzy. Before he knew what happened his pants and boxers were at his ankles and his cock stood rigid in Jack’s hand. He let out an embarrassing sound of need when Jack’s thumb ran along the slit on the top, wetting the head with pre-come. He’d been looking forward to this all day.

“Look at you, all hot and bothered.” Jack chuckled, retracting his hand which caused Tony’s eyes to fly open in disappointment. “On your knees.” Tony quickly obliged, barely comprehending that they were still standing right inside the door when Jack opened his zipper, pulled down his pants and slid his boxers halfway down his thighs. His erection bobbed a little and Tony eyed it hungrily, looking up at Jack for permission. Jack gave a slight nod and Tony pounced instantly, one of his hands digging into Jack’s hip and the other gliding along the underside of the length, teasing him before leaning forward to wrap his lips around the sensitive head.

Jack’s hand slipped around the back of his head, fingers fisting his dark hair, a deep groan escaping his mouth. Tony held back a smirk and his tongue darted out as he pulled back, pressing the flat of it against the slit on Jack’s cock before traveling down the length to glide leisurely over his balls and back up again so he could wrap his lips around the tip again. His free hand cupped his balls, fingers pressing against the space behind the ball sack and Jack gasped. Tony bobbed his head up and down along the shaft, sucking shallowly. Jack grabbed tighter at the back of Tony’s head and thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making the younger man sputter when he pulled back.

“Don’t tease me”, he warned, letting him breathe and prepare himself. Tony nodded sharply and looked up, meeting Jack’s gaze and opening his mouth. They locked their eyes on each other when Jack thrust into his mouth again, this time barely meeting any resistance as he dipped, deeply down Tony’s throat. The younger man had worked hard for a long time to be able to take the entirety of Jack’s cock, and he now did so with such a fierce enthusiasm that even Jack might’ve admired it - if he wasn’t already so busy reveling in the view of his thick cock shoved down his lover’s throat. Tony’s head leaned back against the door pressing into his back, to give himself more leverage when accepting the snapping of Jack’s hips as he fucked his throat raw.

Suddenly Jack pulled out, earning a displeased noise from the man on his knees in front of him. Jack pulled Tony to his feet, crushing his pelvis against his and rubbing their erections together, both of them groaning at the movement. Tony’s head fell back and gave Jack access to his neck and shoulders, which he took full advantage of; marking him with lips, teeth and tongue. Hands snuck around Tony’s body, grabbing his ass and spreading him roughly. One finger played in the exposed cleft before being shoved into the unprepared opening, pulling in and out for a second or two while Tony gasped at the slightly burning sensation.

“Come on”, Jack growled, pulling his finger out of the younger man’s body, stepping out of his pants and boxers and tugging Tony with him along the hallway and into the first room that presented itself – the kitchen. Tony couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling his throat when Jack turned the light on and he saw where they were.

“The kitchen? Really?” he asked incredulously, forgetting for a moment what was going on. Jack reminded him by roughly shoving him against the edge of the rather large kitchen table, surely bruising the front of his thighs.

“I’ll fuck you raw, right here on the table”, Jack whispered into his ear, pushing his upper body down against the table top. Tony moaned and reached out to grip the edges of the table, spreading his legs and feeling his hard cock rub uncomfortably against the underside of the wooden furniture. He felt Jack leaving his side and lifted his head to try and see where he went.

“Keep your head down”, Jack ordered and Tony obliged. Jack soon came back and something slick rang along the cleft in Tony’s ass, before a finger breached his entrance again, this time gliding in a lot easier. Tony gasped and snapped his head around as a sharp thump sounded beside his ear. Locking eyes on a bottle of oil he arched an eyebrow, directed at Jack.

“Seriously?” he asked and the finger inside him stilled while Jack waited for the rest. “You said… oh, god…” Tony trailed off as Jack bent his finger just right inside him, brushing against the bundle of nerves there.

“I know what I said. But I need you up and running for a long time tonight.” Jack replied, offering no more explanation and instead pushed another finger into Tony’s hole, thrusting them in and out, coaxing more pleasured noises from the dark haired man.

“Fuck Jack… I need… ugh.” Tony choked out. Jack grabbed the hair on the back of Tony’s neck and pulled his head up roughly, shoving his fingers into the tight entrance and bending them to push against his prostate.

“What? What do you need?”

“Ugh… I… fuck.” Was all he managed when a third finger was pressed inside him alongside the two first, roughly working him open. Jack let go of his hair and his head dropped heavily onto the wooden furniture underneath him.

“Didn’t think so.” Jack said, watching the writhing man in front of him for a few moments before pulling his fingers out of him and grabbing the oil, pouring some into his palm to coat his own throbbing cock and then dropping it to the floor where it clattered against the tiles. Without warning he grabbed the younger man’s hips and buried himself deep inside him. The responding gasp and reverberating moan, however, told Jack all he needed to know and he pulled out a little before pushing back inside. Tony moaned and bucked his hips back in response, hands gripping tighter around the edges of the table, causing his knuckles to whiten.

Jack grunted and started thrusting into the tight canal, hands holding tightly around Tony’s hips. Tony responded by meeting his thrusts and letting out continuous groans and gasps with each push inside him. The feeling of Jack’s cock grazing the interior of his ass – pushing against the sensitive walls and hitting his prostate every third thrust or so made him see stars. He felt himself edging closer and closer to orgasm, but needed some stimuli to his aching dick – other than that of the table top rasping against the over side. His hand moved down the edge of the table so that he could close his hand around himself, but a hand on his wrist stopped him and sharp hips snapped against his buttocks.

“What are you doing?” Jack barked, thrusting shallowly into his lover, pinning his hand to the table.

“Fuck… Jack.. I have to- I need you to touch me!” he pleaded and groaned against the wooden furniture beneath him.

“Except; you don’t make the calls here, Almeida. If I don’t tell you to touch, you won’t.” Jack shoved forward, burying his entire length in Tony’s backside. He leaned forward, grazing Tony’s neck with his breath before whispering in his ear. “Are we clear?”

Tony groaned and twitched when the tip of Jack’s cock pushed against his prostate, not letting up even though he was trying to get him to move. Jack pulled out almost entirely before thrusting all the way in again, hitting the same spot - Tony muttered incoherently.

“What was that?” Jack thrust against his prostate again.

“Yes.” Tony choked out, causing Jack to hit again.

“Yes… what?” Jack stilled and waited for the reply, one hand caressing Tony’s spine.

“Yes, sir.” Tony managed through his heavy breathing and Jack started moving again. He smirked and after a few thrusts he grabbed Tony roughly by the hips, pulled out of him and turned him around so that he was lying on his back on the table, legs dangling off the edge.

“Good boy”, Jack winked and locked eyes with Tony. The younger man tried lifting his head to see what was going on. “Stay down. Watch the lamp.” Jack ordered, shuffling around between Tony’s knees for a moment. “Fuck…” he muttered and Tony arched an eyebrow.

“What-“ he cleared his throat from the rasp of his still pounding arousal, “What are you doing?”

“Stay down. Shut up. Don’t move.” Jack instructed and left the room. Tony obeyed and stayed where he was. He was curious about what was going on and even though he missed the feeling of Jack inside him, his cock still throbbed and he knew that whatever was coming was worth waiting for. He heard, rather than saw Jack come back into the kitchen, and also heard a small snap before the older man grabbed his knees. Forgetting his place he tried to lift his head to see what was going on, but Jack pushed him down.

“If you want me to continue you better start following orders, or I could leave you here like this, to your own devices. Eyes on the lamp!” Jack warned and Tony’s head snapped back down. Although he could easily get himself off, this was what he’d been fantasizing all day. Jack lifted his legs, putting one over his shoulder and the other around his waist, positioning him with the head of his cock against his tight entrance. Jack rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, slightly pushing against the hole without actually penetrating it.

“Nngh, fuck… Jack, please.” Tony pleaded and tried to push back against the frustrating organ barely touching him.

“Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you?” Jack asked and rubbed his erection along the cleft in Tony’s ass.

“Yes… just… God, yes”, Tony whined and threw his hands back, gripping the other edge of the table behind him to push back harder against the older man. “Fuck me, Jack… fuck just… Fuck me.”

Jack chuckled while the younger man keened underneath his hands. One of Jack’s hands grasped the knee of the leg perched on his shoulder and he grabbed Tony’s hip with the other before slowly pushing inside Tony’s tight hole again. A drawn out, loud noise escaped Tony’s lips as he let out the breath he had no idea he’d been holding in. Jack started moving his hips, moving in and out of Tony’s tight entrance while watching the other man writhe in pleasure. His ignored erection bobbed against his leg as he was pushed back and forth with every thrust and Jack decided to have some mercy on the man.

Tony bucked and arched his back when Jack’s rough hand wrapped around his leaking cock, pulling gently on it as his length pushed against his prostate. He was going to come very soon and he didn’t think he’d been this aroused before in his life. He knew Jack to be dominant, both inside and outside of the office – but he was secretive tonight in a way he’d never been before, which was exciting. Jack picked up the tempo and angled his hips to be able to hit that sensitive spot inside Tony with every thrust.

“Harder…” Tony hissed and locked eyes on the disarray of blonde hair on top of the older man’s head. Jack pulled faster, tightening his grip on Tony’s cock but slowed his hips. Tony groaned and his head fell back against the table with a thud.

“If it’s not ‘please’ or ‘I’m coming’, I don’t want to hear it.” Jack warned before slamming violently into Tony’s sensitive body, reducing the younger man to a writhing, panting mess underneath his hands. Jack’s thumb pressed into the slit in the head of his dick and Tony’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Jack was repeatedly slamming into the younger man, hand pumping him, sending him into another spiral of pleasure. Tony tried to breathe properly, but realized that the sensations had overwhelmed him and now caused him to gasp for air.

“Please, Jack! I’m- I’m-“ he tried to tell Jack he was coming, but was interrupted when a particularly rough thrust pressed against the good spot inside of him, just right, and Jack’s hand wrapped entirely around his cock, thumb rubbing against the sensitive streak on the underside.

“Come for me”, Jack’s voice rasped and that was all he needed. A white light exploded behind his eyes and he came hard into the older man’s hand, thighs trembling and back cramping. Jack felt Tony’s inside clench around him and continued to fuck him deeply, pumping his spilling cock until he was entirely spent. Tony slumped against the table he was laying on, breathing shakily and muscles still trembling from the overwhelming sensations.

Jack pulled out of him without waiting and let go of the leg that had been leaning on his shoulder, a displeased groan coming from Tony when he did so. He watched the younger man for a while, still panting and with his eyes closed, lying spent on his kitchen table. His sperm adorned his stomach and chest, as well as Jack’s own hand. Deciding to give him a few moments to breath Jack lifted the hand to his face, one hand stroking Tony’s hip gently. Tony’s eyes flew open at the touch and he stared through half-lidded eyes at the way Jack slipped out his tongue and lapped the come right off his hand.

“Fuck, Jack…” he murmured and threw an arm over his eyes.

“No rest, Sleeping Beauty. Come on, I’m not done with you yet.” Jack protested and pulled Tony to his feet, keeping him upright when he stumbled on his tired legs. Tony arched an eyebrow at him and his eyes travelled down his body while he stabled himself against the older man. His eyes locked on his still erect, proud cock and connected the earlier snapping sound to it. He stared, impressed, at the cock ring adorning Jack’s rock-hard, leaking shaft. His eyes gazed upon Jack’s face; he was smirking smugly at him and started coaxing him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

“I told you; you’re not walking tomorrow…”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Zidji for this. She made me...  
> Oh well, I like her too much to say no, I suppose.
> 
> I hope you liked it sweetheart, 'cause it's all for you.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments, please.
> 
> /T


End file.
